discord_game_of_thronesfandomcom-20200213-history
Aegon VI Targaryen
Aegon VI Zaldrīzesāzma Targaryen (High Valyrian: Aegon VI Zaldrīzesāzma; 243 AC - Present), nicknamed “the Dragon-Prince”, succeeded his father as King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm in 251 AC. Descended from a long line of distinguished ancestors, his antecedents include his father, Jaehaerys II, Baelor the Blessed, and Aegon the Conqueror, to name a few. He is formally styled as Aegon of the House Targaryen, the Sixth of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. His forebearers have used the style for centuries, dating all the way back to the establishment of the Targaryen dynasty following Aegon’s Conquest of Westeros and the unification of the Seven Kingdoms under the authority of the Iron Throne in King’s Landing. Aegon's reign, which began with the Regency of Tytos II of House Lannister, has been marked thus far by the Tyrell Uprising, the lavish and expensive refurbishment of Dragonstone, and his notorious affairs with the Prince of Dorne. Biography Birth Aegon VI Targaryen was born in the capital city of King’s Landing in 243 AC to Jaehaerys II Targaryen and his wife, Janna Tyrell, a daughter of the Lord of Highgarden. Upon his delivery, he was named by his mother as Aegon, after Aegon the Conqueror, and given the courtesy address of Prince of Dragonstone. He was the first child born to the couple and despite their differences, he was celebrated largely by them and acted as a final way for them to mediate between themselves. His birth was a surprise, especially considering the union of a Targaryen outside of their family line was a rare occurrence, and thus the prospect of a child produced from such a union being placed into the position of heir to the Iron Throne was almost unheard of. The event was held in high regard and even greater expectation. Jaehaerys II, the King’s Hand, the Small Council, and a majority of the senior nobility of King’s Landing were present. As was customary, the High Septon was present as well to bless the child following his birth. Upon delivery, the child was handed not to the Queen, but to the King, who then publicly announced that he was to become their future King. At that moment, every figure in the room dipped into deep bows and swept low curtsies in reverence to the newborn heir of Westeros. Outside in the streets, the lowborn commonfolk cheers could be heard outwith the city walls and in the Red Keep, and it is more specifically noted that the fountains within the city were filled with wine and celebrations were held in the boy’s honour. Those that recall the day would remember it as “the day of Aegon the Sixth”. After the usual pomp and ceremony of the birth of an heir, Aegon was placed into the immediate care of the royal governess, the experience Mariyanna Orkwood, a lady from the island of Tarth who came to court upon the ascension of Jaehaerys II to the Iron Throne. Aegon's wellness came to be of paramount importance and his comfort was a fragile thing that Mariyanna made nearly every effort to please. In fact, it was once said by the Lord Landar Cerwyn, a chevalier-servant to Jaehaerys II, "The intimacy shown between the young Prince of Dragonstone and his governess is something that not many destined to live a life such as his is to receive; many would consider it rather bourgeoise that he's treated so carefully, but he is to be Aegon VI." Childhood Early Childhood Aegon was recognised by those intimate to him, such as his siblings, as a more distant and earnest boy. A much-needed change from the likes of his father, all of his lessons from the moment he was capable of being taught was in preparation for his regency. From the basic academics that were expected to be known by all members of the higher social classes, for examples, the ability to read and write, to the early concepts of military strategy (which was taught under the pretence that a king should lead from the front), Aegon was afforded the most experienced tutors for the topics. Several of these figures would come to play an important role in Aegon’s development, much like the Lord of Casterly Rock, Tytos II Lannister, who would eventually come to serve as the Lord-Regent of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm until Aegon himself came of age to rule following the untimely death of his father at age 8. Death of Jaehaerys II Targaryen Shortly after his eighth birthday, his father, Jaehaerys II, died. Unable to comprehend much of the nature of death, and lacking any real closeness to his father, he didn't share much of a concern at his death and appeared otherwise unmoved by the matter. This deeply saddened some of the late King's closest individuals, one of whom remarked, "It pains one's heart no more than to see a child so unmoved by a father's death." Development and Education WIP Regency Unrest As a result of the death of Jaehaerys II, the young boy’s mother had taken to attempting to establish herself as the Queen-Regent. She had requested the Small Council inform her when the King passed; however, it was already too late, and they refused and insisted that she step down as Regent in favour of someone chosen by the Small Council. This sparked immediate unrest between the Tyrell family, who had seen, without expectation or warning, a member of their family stripped of their court status. This tension did not fade, and without attempts to repair or revoke the out-and-out insult put upon the family from the Regency, issues continued to escalate. The Tyrells would come to avoid the Regent, publicly making no attempt to speak, a point to which their own pride and status would not allow them to change on, and caused a deepening divide. With this, the Tyrell faction left the court. The King, as a result of having several Tyrell relations, including several children of honour and his mother, was less than pleased to be informed that his mother had been taken from him, and demanded her return several times. On every attempt, however, his request was set aside. Things only worsened for the King as, on several occasions, the Regent’s councillors would out-and-out avoid answering the boy-sovereign, and while he certainly held no political significance beyond his title, such acts did little to please his temper, already notorious. As such, letters he had sent to his exiled mother frequently berate and condemn his “hated ministers”, of which he made no distinction between working for and being a “Lannister”. Outbreak of Rebellion During the funeral of his late father, the King would attend with the Regent and his faction, while the Tyrell faction was permitted to attend. Rioters, instigated by members of the Tyrell faction, would form during the funeral, and as the group left, eventually came upon the Lannisters to attack them. It was during this that the Queen with several individuals came upon the group to take the King to the Red Keep, while the Regent and what guards were left was forced to flee King's Landing. This was the first real action of what would be termed the Tyrell Uprising. At this point, the King was now within the clutches of the Tyrells, who quickly went about attempting to restore order, placing the Queen, Janna (who also happened to be Aegon VI's mother), as the once-again Regent. However, their time would be taken up much more by the need to put down the Regent's resistance. Instead, the King was put to focus on his studies, and please himself with the more intimate company he received. Eventually, the capital's forces were gathered to march east to put down the forces mustered by the ex-Regent, with the Tyrell forces placed under the command of the Lord of Highgarden. It greatly displeased him to travel much further than he required, though, despite his dislike for these travels, he would be brought off to the various forts that the Tyrell Regency took stay within during their march to meet Tytos II. The two armies would meet at the only battle of the war, that of the Battle of Tumbleton. While Aegon VI never saw conflict personally and was instead left in the Tyrell seat of Highgarden, he was made aware of their outcomes at which he was greatly angered by the loss of the Tyrell army. He even came to hold the Tyrells responsible for their own failure in some regard. Upon their defeat, and the signing of the treaty to end the conflict, the King was brought back to the capital under the restored Regency of Tytos. Restoration of Peace In the conflict's aftermath, the King was no less critical of those who had supported his much-hated Regent, Tytos II. It is noted that he would deal a great manner of insults upon the supporters of the Regent whom he did not view as equal to those who had cared for him, even going so far as promising their removal once he ascended to the Iron Throne in his own right. These threats weren't exactly taken seriously, given the age of the King. It was during the immediate aftermath that the King perhaps had his most turbulent time, referring to the old Lannister supporters as Lannisters themselves, and assigning each of them individual nicknames, with hardly any of them being 'positive'. Personal Reign Coronation , standard of Aegon VI]]Aegon's coronation was truly an event to be remembered in the eyes of every Westerosi. Since the Tyrell Uprising and the drama that ensued during the Lannister Regency, the court had been divided and at odds with each other, tension fluctuating like the tides. However, for the coronation, everyone was brought together to see their king crowned. The event took place in the capital of King's Landing, in the Red Keep. The throne room was decorated in a gorgeous show of his Targaryen lineage. The royal standard of the red thrice-headed dragon was hung on massive banners of silk, flowing down before the columns on either side of the throne room. The braziers were lit, letting their light shine throughout the ceremony. It was truly a spectacle. It was carried out in the traditional method, by which the High Septon placed the crown upon the king's brow. It's recalled by those that were present as one of the most solemn ceremonies to have yet taken place since that of Jaehaerys II. The entire room is described to have gone quiet when the King took his oath and he was proclaimed before the court as "Aegon of the House Targaryen, the Sixth of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm" by the Septon. The celebrations that took place following the ceremony were nonetheless ostentatious and enjoyable. Music, dancing, food, art, and everything else the Realm had to offer was said to be present in the capital from all regions. Lords and ladies made it of paramount importance to attend. It was said that the population of King's Landing nearly quintupled during the days of the coronation and its various ceremonies and celebrations. Affairs and the Prince of Dorne Hardly an unknown fact about Aegon VI is that he is a man of affairs, despite his status as the primary bachelor of the Seven Kingdoms. Many of these affairs are with the common whore from the brothels of the capital, some are from the courtiers in the Red Keep; but the one with the most influence over Aegon is that of his relationship with the Prince of Dorne, Lewyn II Martell. Blossoming from Lewyn's status as a child of honour to Aegon VI and further growing from the time the two spent together during the Lannister Regency, their relationship first started out of a method to keep Dorne close with the monarchy. However, Aegon failed at keeping it purely political. Though it is not common knowledge at court, Aegon fell for Lewyn shortly after his departure to Dorne upon Aegon's ascension. Aegon's sister, Alysanne, is one of the few people that know of this. Lewyn later arrived back to court. His welcoming was organised by Aegon himself, set in an elaborate redecoration of the throne room fit for a prince. Like at his coronation, the blazes of the braziers were lit in compliment to the ancient architecture of the throne room. Down the centre of the room, a strip of red, black, and gold carpet perfectly emphasised the royal standard hung from the ceiling against each column. Lastly, the daunting knights of the Kingsguard, each of them donning polished armour, the infamous white cloak, and the three-crested helm that set them apart from the other knights of Westeros were lined down the edges of the carpet. Alysanne as well was there, dressed in one of her elaborate gowns for the occasion. Believed to be the true spectacle of the occasion was Aegon's fit. A black, red and gold ensemble, Aegon donned the Targaryen dragon across his coat, pairing it with the royal house's ancestral Valyrian steel sword. Atop his head, the very same crown he was given at his coronation. For the first time since his coronation, Aegon dressed opulently for the prince's arrival. Dragonstone The young King's interests in Dragonstone were sparked during the age of his education of history and architecture. It's known by a vast majority of those with a genuine education that Dragonstone itself was the very first Targaryen stronghold within the Seven Kingdoms, and the heir to the Iron Throne was the nominal owner of the island fortress. Though not much could be done prior to his ascension because the Regent controlled the treasury, after Aegon ascended to the throne in his own right, he called for a refurbishment of the fortress to serve as a private residence of the King. All told, the refurbishments cost the Crown about 40,000 dragons (which is the most valuable form of currency in Westeros). Taken from the King's personal account, the transactions were written down in the royal ledgers and presented to the Small Council. This faced opposition when put up to the councillors, though there wasn't much that could be done against the King's wishes for the reason that the money was coming from the King's personal account. Personality & Appearance Personality In his youth, Aegon was often considered to be emotionally stunted, practically a recluse himself without any inkling of social wants nor skills in that regard. The only person that didn't become subject to this was his sister, Alysanne. Though grown out of his infantile introversion through a brief life of exuberant indulgence and reckless spending of unlimited wealth on excessive debauchery, in his majority, he is often described by those who know him best as rather bright in mind and character, as well as perspicuous and sharp-witted, though often crass and boarish in his rare, occasional fits of drinking. Aegon sustained a child-like passion for all things scientific, historical, and foreign. Throughout his life, he was thrilled by subjects like astrology, architecture, sailing, history, literature, and art, though these passions changed like the seasons, and he was often confined in interest sole to a subject matter he took to work on a particular day, or read of in a particular book (of which he had access to and collected thousands). He continually shows the controlling side of himself as well, which was discovered early on in his childhood outside of his introverted and reserved disposition by his governess. From the choice of whichever toys he got to play with, to what he would and would not eat, he controlled nearly every aspect of his life and was insistent on not being told otherwise. He sometimes even went as far as threatening to tell his father, the King, that he'd been mistreated and out-and-out disrespected by his caretakers if he didn't get what he wanted, which is a trait that he oftentimes acts on in his majority. Though he doesn't have to exercise his interests and knowledge in military matters often, Aegon furthermore enjoys and has a particular skill for overseeing and commanding his armies. He was taught these skills under the tutelage of his Regent, Tytos II, who, despite being disliked by Aegon, took it upon himself to act as the fatherly figure that was taken from him at a young age. Aside from actual strategics and tactics, Aegon is adept with a sword, as he is oftentimes seen bearing Blackfyre on his hip. Appearance At a young age, Aegon was a healthy and fit boy, due to his lifestyle at King's Landing (and during his short stay at Highgarden during the Tyrell Uprising). Much unlike the rest of the court, Aegon indulged in neither large meals nor desserts, and instead decided to busy himself with his close acquaintances and intimate friends, as well as exercising whenever he did neither the former nor the latter. The King has many good points in appearance, notedly his vibrant violet eyes, one of the various Targaryen appearance traits. Compared to the other members of the court, it brought him some attention, especially when angered. Alongside this, he was a little taller than normal when compared to contemporary courtiers and even his predecessors, standing at 5 foot 9 inches (the average being 5 foot 4 inches). Furthermore, he had pale skin, and naturally platinum hair, both of which were cared for greatly, as the King was at times greatly infatuated with his own appearance. Ancestry Titles, Styles and Honours Titles and Styles * 243 AC - 251 AC - His Royal Highness the Prince Aegon of the House Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone ** High Valyrian: Dārilaros Aegon hen Targārien Lentor, Dārilaros hen Zaldrīzesdōron * 251 AC - 259 AC - His Grace, Aegon of the House Targaryen, the Sixth of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms ** High Valyrian: Zȳhon Dārōñe, Aegon hen Targārien Lentor, se Byllie hen Zȳhon Brōzi, Dārys hen Andals, se Rhoynar, se Ēlie Vali, Āeksio hen Sīkuda Dārȳti * 259 AC - Present - His Grace, Aegon of the House Targaryen, the Sixth of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm ** High Valyrian: Zȳhon Dārōñe, Aegon hen Targārien Lentor, se Byllie hen Zȳhon Brōzi, Dārys hen Andals, se Rhoynar, se Ēlie Vali, Āeksio hen Sīkuda Dārȳti se Mīsio hen Realm Full Title His Grace, Aegon of the House Targaryen, the Sixth of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, Prince of Dragonstone, and of Summerhall, Hand of the King Honours * 258 AC - Present - Ser Category:Kings of the Seven Kingdoms Category:House Targaryen Category:Births at King's Landing Category:Child Kings Category:Westerosi Category:Zaldrīzesāzma Category:Small Council